NxC Stories
by BloodyAphrodite
Summary: Noah and COURTNEY mini's. If you came for Cody, look somewhere else. All about the intelligent love between these two!


**Another Noah and Courtney Story by yours truly! Honestly, I enjoy the NxC fanon! My fave so far. Plus, I thought they would become a couple- not DxC. Ther are not too many NxC stories. :(  
I would love it if there were people who write outside the box and NOT WRITE ABOUT DXC FOR ANOTHER FUCKING TIME! Hehe, sorry- but there is like 21 effin pages of that crap! No ones wants DxC anymore. But, I can't help but write something with Courtney in it. Blech, weird huh? I guess she's my fave character... I also should get a more ambitious twin who can finish my stories. :P**

**BTW, we're still in TDI.**

* * *

_Chapter One: After Izzy's Second Elimination_

* * *

Another uninteresting day in Playa De Losers. I mean, I am not supposed to be here! I should be in the Finals right now, but no Harold, that sleazy scumbag of an ex-team mate, just HAD to switch the votes. The anger was oozing through my veins. I swear, when I get my hands on him! I blew my bangs away from my eyes and crossed my arms. As I was walking around the hotel, absent-mindedly, I stumbled into someone.

"HEY!"

"Hey!" The boy echoed, less strained, "Oh, just wonderful. Hope you enjoy the fact I have to reread my book from the starting page."

The boy was none other than the cynical so-called genius Noah himself. "Sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah, like I actually wanted an apology," He retorted, flipping through pages.

"The least you could say is 'Thank you for your wasted sympathy.' I would ha-"

"Just stop! I don't want to hear another blabber mouth like the lone wolf over there*****," Noah pointed to Harold.

I scoffed, "Do you have no other emotion than... this?" I couldn't the right word to use.

"Oh, what cat got your tongue little miss C.I.T. royalty?"

"Shut up!" I scrutinized my face at the little sarcastic geek.

"You're the one who started this!"

"Oh, now you're blaming me?" I challenged. Why can't any of the guys here be normal and kind?

"It's a free country!" He exclaimed, heading out the door. He muttered quite loudly, "Your punk boyfriend was right. You need that pole out of your ass."

My mouth was shaped into a large O. Urgh! I accidentally yelled out, "HEY! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

He rushed back, obviously eager to hear those words. "Really?"

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Really? The big nerd was into me? Freak.

"No!" I said to reassure myself about this.

"Oh," He said, possibly feeling obtuse.

I felt like crap. I mean, do I think he likes me? Noah probably doesn't have strong enough feelings about love, hate, or other emotions. Immense numbers of guilt overpacked me like a mule. I absolutely shouldn't, but I mean, he was the third to go. NO! Don't sympathize him, even though he's pouting to the concrete outside. I was able to see him lay against the glass wall and or window. He was wearing blue and red swim shorts again, like yesterday.

So what if I noticed? I also noticed that Izzy came back from the island again last night. It would have been less harmful if she were still lost at the place.

I didn't realize it, but I was staring at Noah's tanned back when someone spoke to me. "Whatcha ya doing, Court?" Izzy asked, popping behind, beside, and in front of me.

"Uh, thinking," I said.

"Ohh, you know thinking too much just might cause a stroke when you're like 60 with wrinkles and grandchildren!" She told me, in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Uhh, thank-you for the heads up. I think?"

"No problemo!" She began to talk to her moving hands. Which was awkward. So, I left the building and tripped over Noah, but, instinctively, managed to hold out my hands on the ground into a somersault. The bad thing? I ended up in the deep end with my mouth open, which ended up with me choking to death or at least I thought so. FML*****

**~_~**

It was dark now and the stars were shining luminously- like orbs. I was coughing hard again, making my eyes shut. I wasn't asleep, so I felt my chest being pounded on and something on my mouth. I was able to open my eyes to see that Noah was doing CPR. Instinctively, yet again, I pushed Noah off my mouth and wiped his slobber off. The part that was on my blindside was the fact that everyone that was voted off were crowding around me, as well as Noah.

I heard spitting, cocking my head to Noah, who said, "That was what you repay someone who saved your life?!"

I didn't answer yet. I glanced around the people who were standing over me. Trent, Cody, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ had their arms crossed with distinct and not-so distinct annoyed faces. Eva and Ezekiel were doing their own thing once I was truly awake. Katie and Sadie were helping Noah get up while giving me glares.

"What?!" I demanded.

"That was rude!" Harold pointed out.

I got up, ignoring Harold's comment and responded to Noah's. "Yes, yes I did."

Everyone went away, except the clones.

"Well, that was like not cool Courtney. I mean he fished you out and everything!" Katie stated.

"Yeah, like soooo not cool! He was panicky!" Sadie, the fat one I guess, added. I rose an eyebrow at Noah.

"You liars!" He lied. I was shaking my head.

"Okay, I think I got the message. Noah was worried, but I'm fine now. Now if you excuse me!" I said, turning around with that guy on my tail.

Noah ran past me, saying, "Yeah, we should hang out sometime!"

"In your dreams!"

He ran up the staircase inside the silvery hotel. I strolled into the dining hall, where the food was heaven. That was until I saw Chris McLean.

"Courtney!" I turned around, heading to my room.

"Good night!"

* * *

**I feel like an ass for some reason. Ok, R&R! I think I put Noah on the OOC level. :(  
And I always have my stories about 1,000 words! WHY?! I need them to be longer...  
Until next time, bud-ye-bud-ye- Good night. xP**


End file.
